1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiphase flow measurement, and particularly to a multiphase flow measurement system and method that classifies and correlates flow phases based on image processing of the flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiphase flow plays an important role in oil and gas industry, the process industry, the nuclear industry, and many others. For example, accurate monitoring of multiphase flow is necessary to transport un-separated gas-oil-water mixtures over quite long distances.
This has enormous economical impact on some offshore developments, and multiphase flow-lines have, in some cases, replaced topside offshore and remote wells installations. Sending gas and hydrocarbon liquid together over hundreds of kilometers to shore in a multiphase flow-line saves cost, both because local processing is reduced (water separation is cheaper than gas-condensate-water separation) and because one line replaces two by transporting gas and condensate together.
Monitoring the flow regime in the transmission pipe is important to maximize the rate of flow without driving the fluid to slug or froth mode, which creates enormous stress on the pipes, valves, pumps, and other operating instruments.
Thus, a multiphase flow measurement system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.